


The New Guy

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Escape Artist, The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Doppelganger, Early Mornings, First Meetings, Husbands, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Office Party, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Roland's law firm has a welcome party for a new lawyer named Will Burton.
Relationships: Roland Blum & Will Burton, Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	The New Guy

Roland stood in the doorway of the bedroom, his eyes soft as he watched Aiden sleep. He was on his back, wearing boxers and an unzipped hoodie over his bare chest, holding their infant son Anthony against his chest. He had begun teething and often cried more in the night than the day, so Aiden had been staying up with him, usually downstairs so as to not disturb Roland, using teething toys chilled in the freezer, letting Anthony suck on them to relieve the pain. Roland sighed, not wanting to leave, but he was expected at work early this morning. But first….

He walked over to the bed and very carefully picked Anthony up off Aiden’s chest, cradling him gently as he carried him down the hall to his nursery. Roland kissed his son’s head as he set him into his crib.

“Alright, little man,” Roland whispered. “I’ll see you later. Hopefully you let Papa sleep in for a little bit today.”

He left the nursery and returned to the bedroom, finding that Aiden hadn’t moved from his position on the bed. Roland smiled and approached his sleeping husband, zipping his hoodie up and pulling the blanket up to his stomach, then stroked his tousled blond hair. Aiden shifted a little at the touch and opened his eyes, blinking owl-like in the dim light.

“Roland?” he asked, voice heavy with fatigue.

“Good morning, Pretty Boy,” Roland replied, quietly. “I just put Anthony in his crib. I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“What’re you going to work so early for?” Aiden asked, propping himself up on one elbow, yawning.

“The firm’s having a welcome party for a new lawyer transferring from somewhere,” Roland explained. “Everyone’s expected to attend.”

Aiden rubbed his eyes, yawning again. He looked so sleepy and endearingly rumpled. Roland smiled and kissed him on the lips. Aiden sighed into the kiss, stroking his long fingers through his husband’s beard. Roland pulled away and caressed his husband’s cheek.

‘I gotta go,” he said apologetically. “Go back to sleep, baby. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Aiden replied, laying back down, nestling his face against his pillow. “I love you.”

Roland kissed his forehead. “I love you too.”

He lingered for a bit, stroking Aiden’s hair as the younger fell asleep again, soft snores escaping his lips. Roland smiled and quietly got and left the room, leaving the door ajar a little. He went downstairs and gathered his keys, his wallet, his phone, then left the house, got into his car, and drove to work. He parked and made his way inside. The party was being held in the boardroom usually reserved for things like this or for private conversations with clients. There were already people crowded inside, the long table against the wall covered in a tablecloth and full of drinks and snacks. A large banner that read ‘Welcome!’ hung from the ceiling. Roland had experienced a party like this himself when he’d first joined the firm.

‘’That seems like such a long time ago,’ he thought as he entered the room, making a beeline for the back.

His friends at the firm, fellows Austin Gold and Lisa Coven, were waiting by the table, sipping punch from plastic cups. Austin spotted Roland first and raised his drink to get his attention. 

“Roland, mate, over here,” he called. 

“Hey, guys,” Roland said, coming over and pouring himself a drink. “How’s it going?”

“We’re just waiting for the guy to show up,” Austin replied. “What’s his name again?”

“Will Burton,” Lisa supplied. “I think I remember reading about him. He was involved in some kind of scandal years ago.”

“What kind of scandal?” Roland asked, intrigued. 

“I can’t remember,” Lisa admitted. “It was so long ago. I think he was accused of a crime but was acquitted.”

Roland sipped his drink. Interesting. More people showed up, including the boss of the firm, Gary Hartford. He poured himself a drink and raised a hand to silence the chatter. Everyone grew quiet.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is a great honor for me to introduce our newest team member, Will Burton, who transferred here from London,” Gary announced. He opened the door to the boardroom. “Come on in, Will!”

Everyone applauded as Will entered the room, except for Roland, who choked on his drink as he laid eyes on the new lawyer. The man looked almost exactly like Aiden! He looked to be the same height and age as Aiden, had fair skin, though his didn’t look as freckled, and the same deep, dark eyes. The only true difference was their hair. Will’s was dark brown instead of blond, combed and gelled carefully into place, and he wore a dark three-piece suit with a striped tie.

‘What the hell?’ Roland thought, watching as the man shook hands with his new coworkers. ‘The resemblance is uncanny. Is he related to Aiden somehow?’

As soon as Roland thought that, he snorted. He didn’t think it was possible that this man and Aiden could be related. Aiden had no siblings or cousins that Roland knew of, and had never mentioned any other relatives. 

‘It’s just a coincidence,’ Roland thought. ‘Albeit a really creepy one.’

He drained the rest of his drink and tossed the cup into the trash. Lisa suddenly nudged him, her almond-shaped eyes wide.

“I’m not being crazy, am I?” she whispered. “That guy looks like Aiden!”

“I know,” Roland replied. “It’s a little freaky.”

Lisa looked back over her shoulder before walking away. Will was getting closer to where Roland was. The older man turned back around and took his phone from his pocket, hoping that Will would just pass him by. No such luck. 

“Hey, mate,” a voice with a crisp Scottish accent said. “I’m Will Burton.”

Roland slowly looked up from his phone. The resemblance was even more striking up close. Will was smiling at him, his hand extended. Roland put his phone away and took the man’s hand.

“Name’s Roland Blum,” Roland said. “Nice to meet you.”

Will grinned and sipped his drink. This close, Roland was able to see another difference between Will and Aiden, besides their accents and their hair. Will’s eyes were dark like Aiden’s, but also kind of haunted, full of pain. They had a sadness in them, similar to what Roland had seen in eyewitnesses to a truly awful crime. 

“You from America?” Will asked. “You’re the first I’ve met here who doesn’t have an accent.”

“I divide my time between here and a law firm I work at in Chicago,” Roland explained. “But I spend most of my time here.”

“Interesting,” Will said. “Is your wife the reason why? Does she live here?” He gestured to the rings on Roland’s left hand.

“Husband, actually,” Roland corrected. “And yes, he and our son live here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Will said quickly. “I didn’t mean to assume you had a wife. I just…”

“It’s alright,” Roland told him. “A lot of people assume I have a wife rather than a husband.”

“It makes sense,” Will said. “Someone as handsome as you probably had ladies lined up all the time, right? Or men, maybe? You’re sexy enough that it wouldn’t surprise me.”

Roland raised his eyebrows while the Scotsman blushed furiously, pink flooding into his cheeks and down his neck. He rubbed his neck with his free hand, and Roland noticed the thin gold ring on his left hand. Was he married and just playfully flirting with Roland? Or was that just a ring he wore all the time? Gary Hartford suddenly came over, clapping both men on the shoulder.

“How’s it going over here, lads?” he said. “Making friends, I assume?”

“Yeah,” Roland said.

Will nodded, still blushing. Gary squeezed their shoulders.

“Great,” he said. “I’m glad. You two are going to need to get along if you’re going to work together.”

“What do you mean?” Will asked.

“You guys are going to be partners for Will’s first case!” Gary exclaimed, slapping both men on the back. “Isn’t that great?”

Roland and Will’s eyes widened as they stared at each other. Partners?


End file.
